Un Noël de Nephelim édition 2009
by Alia-karasu
Summary: Univers de Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims, Mpreg, Slash et creature!fic


Disclaimer: rien à moi.

Note: Bon, après plus d'une semaine chez mes parents, dans la neige (où mon père m'a aidé à faire un chat des neiges), le froid (la chaudière est tombée en panne), et sans internet (pas encore compris pourquoi, chez eux ça marche mieux que dans mon studio d'habitude)...bref, I'm back.

Note 2: **Je rappel que cette fic fait suite à Une nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims et à Un Halloween de nephelim, mieux vaut les avoir lu avant.**

******

Un Noël de nephelim, édition 2009 (comment ça mes titres sont répétitifs ?)

* * *

I: Harry, Draco et Seamus

« Harry !

Draco sortit précipitamment de la cuisine.

« Harry !

Bon sang, ce type ne pouvait pas répondre ?

« Har-

-Quoi ?

Le brun sortit du salon, les lunettes légèrement de travers...Seamus devait être dans le coin.

« Où as-tu rangé les cadeaux ?

-Les cadeaux...

-Ce soir...on est le 24, ce soir on va au manoir et on donnera les cadeaux à mes parents et aux enfants.

-C'est vrai qu'on va devoir récupérer nos cinq monstres.

-Nos enfants sont adorables.

Le medere allait répondre lorsque des bras entourèrent sa taille.

« Harry ! Pourquoi tu es parti, on s'amusait bien...

Seamus mordilla l'oreille du brun puis se dirigea vers Draco.

« Ces notre dernier aprem sans les gamins, je compte bien en profiter...on cherchera ces cadeaux plus tard, hum ?

Comment résister à ce genre d'avances ?

*****

Ils n'arrivèrent au manoir Malfoy qu'avec dix minutes de retard et ce ne fut que pour trouver elfe en train de se pendre...

« Missi est désolé Maitre Draco, Missi a oubliée de donner la lettre de Maitresse Narcissa à Maitre Draco...

Bien sûr Harry vola au secours de la pauvre elfe et tenta de la convaincre de rester en vie...et Merlin sait que ces elfes sont têtues...Pendant ce temps, Draco ouvrit la courte lettre de sa mère les informant qu'ils étaient en Suisse et ne reviendraient que trois jours plus tard...charmant.

Seamus fut le premier a prendre la parole...

« Donc on a trois jours de tranquillité en plus...

-Tranquillité ! Nos enfants seront absent pour Noël !

-Draco...

-Ce sera leur premier Noël sans nous !

-Dray...

-Je refuse de les abandonner !

-Draco !

Le ton autoritaire du supere fit taire le blond, au grand soulagement des oreilles des deux autres.

« On va les laisser avec leur grand-parents, s'ils ont un problème ils sauront nous contacter par eux-même...et arrête de bouder, on croirait que tu ne peux pas survivre sans les voir pendant plus d'une semaine...

La moue de l'infere ne fit que s'accentuer...bien sûr qu'il pouvait survivre...mais bon...si Armand lui avait bien expliqué une chose, c'est que les infere avaient tendance à déprimé s'ils n'avaient pas à s'occuper d'un seul enfant...ça expliquait entre autre la grande famille du couple Flint-Greengrass.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Seamus se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu voudras qu'on essai pour un autre enfant à tes prochaines chaleurs ?

Humm...

« En plus on pourrait s'entrainer dès maintenant...

Mouai, classic...enfin, ce noël n'allait peut-être pas être si désagréable que ça …

* * *

II: Percy et Olivier

Percy apposa sa signature sur le dernier des documents qu'il avait à traiter...il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Armand Flint choisit ce moment pour débarquer dans le bureau, le nephelim brun portait son éternel sourire innocent (et hypocrite).

« Ah Percy ! Tu as...fini ton travail?

-Oui, j'allais justement rentrer et...

-Attends, attends, que fais-tu pour noël ?

-Euh...

-Parfait ! Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse garder mes enfants ce soir.

-En fait...

-Magnifique ! Merci !

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Percy vit son patron sortir comme s'il avait un détraqueur aux trousses...Olivier allait le tuer.

*****

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Olivier traina Percy dans la foule de moldu en ce magnifique soir de noël, il imaginait déjà la tête d'Armand lorsqu'il ne trouverait personne chez eux à qui confier ses horribles gosses...

« Olivier...je risque de perdre mon travail...

-Bien sûr que non, Armand et Philip n'ont aucune chance de te trouver un remplaçant et ils le savent...

-Mais...

-Ca suffit, c'est noël ce soir, alors on va aller dans un bon resto et on s'offrira nos cadeaux à minuit, ensuite,...et bien ça dépendra de ce que tu penses de mon cadeau je suppose...

Le roux allait répliquer mais son compagnon l'entraina soudain vers une attraction moldu assez étrange...la maison du père noël ?

Olivier se dirigea directement vers l'homme au déguisement rouge et se plaça sur ses genoux, sous les yeux surpris d'à peu près tout le monde et surtout de Percy.

« Oh, Papa Noël, je souhaite juste un bon petit-ami qui ne passe pas la soirée à travailler et...

La liste fut rallongée par quelques fournitures de quidditch qui échappèrent totalement aux moldus et le brun repartit vers son petit-ami, l'embrassant alors qu'il devenait rouge-pivoine sous le regard scrutateur de la foule.

******

Minuit sonna dans leur petit appartement, Percy offrit son cadeau à Olivier...le nouveau balai à la mode bien sûr, et Olivier tendit le sien à Percy.

Le roux défit soigneusement l'emballage et révéla une boite en bois assez étrange, comme celles utilisées par les potionnistes, l'ouvrant il y découvrit bien sur deux potions, toutes deux identiques et bouillonantes, elles semblaient très instables.

Percy interrogea son compagnon du regard.

« Au départ je voulais t'offrir une bague de fiançaille, mais le mariage gay n'est toujours pas reconnu chez les sorciers. Ensuite j'avais pensé t'offrir un enfant, mais on ne peut pas non-plus en adopter...Donc voilà...C'est le même élixir qui a transformé Harry, Seamus et Draco, si au moins un de nous deux devenait une créature magique on pourrait se lier et avoir des enfants...On est pas obligé d'essayer, ou de se décider tout de suite mais je me disais que...

La suite de sa phrase fut étouffée par les lèvres de Percy, mais bizarrement le 'oui' du roux fut parfaitement entendu.

* * *

III: Marcus et Gabriel

Marcus sentit les lèvres de son vampire parcourir sa peau, elles étaient chaudes, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dut s'assoupir longtemps; son sang parcourait encore les veines de Gabriel...

« Il est quelle heure ?

-Neuve heure, et ton oncle est là...

-Armand ?

-Oui...un conseil, dit lui non dès que tu entre dans la pièce, ça marchera peut-être...

-Huh ?

Gabriel regarda son calice et infere partir...il fallait juste espérer que le jeune homme réussisse à convaincre son oncle que ses enfants n'étaient pas les bienvenus ce soir là...Bon, bien sûr lui même en avait été incapable, Marcus était son seul espoir...

* * *

IV: Armand et Philip (ou le chapitre que vous devriez peut-être éviter)

Armand enleva son lourd manteau et fouilla dans son armoire...il avait confié ses enfants à Marcus et son vampire, il était donc seul avec Philip...enfin...façon de parler.

Il enfila un pyjama une pièce, quel était le terme déjà ? Une barbotine, non ? Bref, une fois en tenue il ouvrit la porte du salon et...

« Papa Noël !

-Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Alors mon petit Armand...Tu as été sage cette année ?

L'infere regarda Philip, sa barbe planche et son costume rouge en soie...quel beau Père Noël !

« Oh...non, pas très sage malheureusement...

-Ah mon petit Armand...il va donc falloir te punir...

-Me punir Papa Noël ?

-Oui, car vois-tu le père Fouettard a été licencié, je dois désormais aussi punir.

Sur ces sages paroles Papa Noël s'assit sur un superbe fauteuil rouge et fit mine à Armand d'approcher...il garder le fouet du père Fouettard pour un peu plus tard...

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

Oui, je sais c'est assez court, mais je prépare un petit bonus hors-série pour le premier de l'an, dans le genre plus que classique des « Et si ..? »...par rapport aux statuts (infere, medere et supere) de notre trio...ça risque être marrant.


End file.
